


Kitten

by danix



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Jay calls Lloyd his kitten 😳, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danix/pseuds/danix
Summary: In which Jay buys both he and Lloyd matching cat lingerie sets and they get off together, with the help of a few toys.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> inspired entirely from me browsing lingerie sets and coming across [these ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f4/35/f0/f435f00ba16bc3093f51c165629274e3.png) [cute ](https://grapee.jp/en/wp-content/uploads/11767_1.jpg) [sets ](https://i3.wp.com/ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1lGe6OpXXXXaOaXXXq6xXFXXXy/Branco-Preto-Encantador-Dos-Desenhos-Animados-do-Suti%C3%A3-Bonito-Lolita-Kawaii-Gato-Perfurado-Mulheres-Underwears-Breve.jpg) that I like to imagine Jay and Lloyd would wear 😍

“I'm not so sure about this, Jay,” Lloyd announced as he yet again checked himself out in the mirror. 

Lloyd had just finished putting on all the pieces of the outfit that Jay had bought for him to wear. He was anxiously waiting in the bathroom, trying to muster up the courage to walk out and show Jay how he looked. But he found himself becoming shy at the thought of Jay seeing him like this. 

It had taken a lot of time for Jay to convince him to get out of his comfort zone and even consider the idea of trying on lingerie in the first place. Now they were in a similar situation. This time in trying to get Lloyd to come out of the bathroom. 

“Aw, c'mon Lloyd. You're not even gonna let me see?” Lloyd could practically hear the pout in Jay's voice. 

He sighed, allowing himself one last glance at the mirror before walking towards the door that lead to the bedroom Jay was waiting for him in. 

Lloyd could immediately feel the heat rushing to his cheeks as he stepped into the bedroom. He stared at the floor, not wanting to see how Jay reacted to seeing him in the cat lingerie outfit he had provided him with. 

It had come with a matching cat themed bra and panty, thigh high pantyhose, a choker with a bell attached to it, and to top it all off, a headband with cat ears on it. 

He didn't look up to meet Jay's eyes until he'd made it to the end of the bed where Jay was laying on. That's when he noticed that, not surprisingly, Jay was wearing the exact same thing as he was, though in black instead of white. 

“Thought you'd like it better if we matched.” Jay smiled, looking Lloyd up and down. “You look amazing.”

“Y-You do too.”

Jay was right. Seeing him wearing the same thing he was did make him feel a bit better, especially from seeing how cute Jay himself looked in it. 

He sat on the bed beside Jay, who immediately went to touch him, pushing him onto his back. 

“You may be shy about it now, but I'm gonna make sure that by the end of this you're gonna love it as much as I do.” 

Jay pressed his lips against his, kissing him in that agonizingly slow and soft way that turned Lloyd on even more than kisses laced in heat and passion. Though not that he minded using a little tongue. Lloyd parted his lips to allow for Jay's tongue to slip in, the familiar taste of his mouth furthering the heat pooling around his stomach. 

“You're hard already?” Jay teased, rubbing Lloyd's growing erection through his panties. 

Lloyd whined and bucked into his touch, chasing after the feeling even when Jay moved his hand off of him to grab something. He hid it behind himself, out of Lloyd's line of sight, and began to pull off his own panties, revealing to Lloyd his own erection. It was flushed pink and already leaking at the tip, making it wet and absolutely delicious to Lloyd. 

“Come suck my dick for me, kitten,” Jay cooed, stroking his dick slowly and enticingly. 

Lloyd eagerly complied, moving onto his knees and grabbing Jay's dick to guide it into his mouth. Normally he would tease and gradually work himself up for a full deepthroat, but he was feeling adventurous today. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had become agonizingly hard very quickly from the lingerie they were wearing. That was something he'd simply never admit. 

Lips wrapped around Jay's dick, Lloyd whimpered, feeling his hand run through his hair to toy with the cat ears on his head. He gently tugged on Lloyd's golden locks, urging his dick deeper into his throat. Jay let out a low moan, sending a shot of arousal through Lloyd. 

One hand let go of Jay's dick and moved to wrap itself around his own, but was stopped by Jay. 

“Ah, ah,” he tutted. “Don't touch yourself, kitten. You're not gonna be allowed to do that today,. Got that?”

Lloyd gulped at the tone of his voice but nodded.

Jay pulled out from behind him a dildo, one that they used together often, and tapped the tip of it against his lips. “Turn around and suck this while I prep you.”

He eagerly complied, getting on his knees and turning around to give Jay easy access to his hole. While he began to work the dildo into his mouth, he felt Jay's hands make their way on his ass, giving his cheeks a light spank before finally pulling down his panties and let them pool down to his knees. 

Lloyd sighed in relief as his dick was finally released, it smacking against his stomach with a wet noise. He was still desperately craving any sort of friction or simulation, but reminded himself that Jay had decided that he wouldn't be allowed that today. 

Instead, he urged Jay to get on with it with an impatient whine. 

“Patience, kitten. We'll both be getting what we want soon enough.”

He felt a cold, lubed finger tease the ring of his hole, before slowly pushing in all the way. Another finger made its way in right after, both ends curling and scissoring in a tantalizing manner. 

“ _Mmmh_!” Lloyd moaned as Jay's fingers brushed up against the place that always gave him the most pleasure. 

“Right here, Lloyd?” Jay asked and curled his fingers inward, once again stimulating Lloyd's prostate. Lloyd nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Even if he hadn't had a dildo in his mouth, he doubted he'd be able to formulate any words if he tried. 

Jay pulled out after the third finger, deciding that he had been properly stretched. Lloyd felt the tip of a silicone plug press against his entrance. 

“Are you ready, kitten?” he asked, slowly pushing it in. He waited for Lloyd to nod in confirmation before shoving the rest of it in all at once. 

Lloyd gasped at the suddenness of it. It was an unfamiliar feeling. This wasn't a plug Jay had ever used on him before, he could tell from the size and feel of it. But there was also something attached to the end of it, which he could feel brushing against his leg. Something long and soft. 

He squinted his eyes at the strange sensation and turned around to see what exactly it was Jay had put in him. The dildo slipped from his mouth in surprise. “I-Is that a…tail?” Lloyd's brain was fuzzy from arousal, so he didn't react as dramatically as he would if he wasn't. 

Jay smiled playfully. “Yeah. Most kittens have tails, don't they? But there's more where that came from.”

“What? You gotta leash?” Lloyd guessed. 

“No, but that's a great idea.” Jay held up a remote. “ _This_ is what I was talking about.” He pressed a button and the plug inside of him begin to give soft vibrations. 

“Oh,” Lloyd gasped. The vibrations sped up a notch. “ _Oh_.”

“You like it?”

Lloyd gulped. “ _Hnngh_. Mhmm.”

“Good. Now come make me feel good with that dildo you've got.”

Lloyd turned around on shaky legs to face Jay. The plug going off in his ass was making it hard to concentrate, but he managed to grab the bottle of lube from next to Jay and began to rub a generous amount along the dildos length. Once he'd finished coating it, he pressed the tip against Jay's hole, and slowly pushed it in all the way. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Jay moaned. “Fuck. _Lloyd_.”

He continued to pull it out and push it back in a rhythmic manner, encouraged by all the sounds Jay was making. 

“F-Faster, Lloyd. _Please_.” He let out a soft whimper. “Fuck me harder.” 

Lloyd's entire body trembled, both from seeing Jay become undone in front of him and the anal plug thats vibrations were progressively increasing in intensity. He stopped moving the dildo and squeezed his eyes shut when waves of pleasure suddenly rushed through him, catching him off guard. The plug was vibrating directly against his sweet spot and he was loving every second of it. Clearly, Jay was as well.

“Does it feel good, kitten?” Jay teased, panting. He put his hand over Lloyd's and helped guide him to continue fucking him. 

“ _Jay_ ,” Lloyd mewled. “I-I'm gonna come.”

“Are you?” Jay smiled and changed the setting of the plug one last time. The pleasure made Lloyd see stars. “Come for me, little kitten.”

Lloyd came with a cry, moaning Jay's name. He watched as Jay did the same, the both of them coming untouched. He collapsed on top of Jay, snuggling into him with a sigh. Jay wrapped his arms around Lloyd and brought a hand up to run his fingers through his hair again. 

They lay in comfortable silence, but that only lasted for a moment. Jay broke the silence, “So, you agree with me now that the outfits were a good idea?”

“…Yeah, fine I guess,” Lloyd admitted with a sigh. 

“And you'll let me take pictures of us in them? I've got a certain someone in mind who I know would love to take turns fucking both of our tight holes.” Jay smiled innocently. They both knew who he was talking about. “The pictures can be a lovely little tease,” he added to his reasoning. 

Lloyd sighed again, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> wish I had friends to scream about greenwisp to 💔 sigh. and so i shall scream into the ao3 void


End file.
